1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flexible tool kits, and more particularly pertains to a flexible implement holding pouch which may be used for holding implements associated with the medical profession.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flexible tool holding pouches is known in the prior art. More specifically, flexible tool pouches heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing and retaining tools during periods of non-use are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
More particularly, the flexible tool pouches is presently available in the art are substantially limited in both concept and function inasmuch as they are designed primarily as a tool storage means. The pouches are often constructed of materials which are rugged and cumbersome inasmuch as such materials add to the durability of the pouches per se, and little or no thought has been given to the idea of utilizing the pouches in an operable environment, e.g., such as during a medical operation. Such specialized pouches, if they were available, would have to be constructed from materials which could be easily sterilized and possibly, though not necessarily, reused. Further, provisions would have to be made for securing both the pouches and their associated tools in a fixed and stable position during a usage thereof. Apparently, such pouches are not presently available in the commercial market.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved flexible tool pouches which can be used in specialized professions such as the medical field or the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.